The present disclosure relates to medical devices, systems, and methods. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for managing health and disease such as cardiac diseases including arrhythmia and atrial fibrillation.
Cardiovascular diseases are the leading cause of death in the world. In 2008, 30% of all global death can be attributed to cardiovascular diseases. It is also estimated that by 2030, over 23 million people will die from cardiovascular diseases annually. Cardiovascular diseases are prevalent in the populations of high-income and low-income countries alike.
Arrhythmia is a cardiac condition in which the electrical activity of the heart is irregular or is faster (tachycardia) or slower (bradycardia) than normal. Although many arrhythmias are not life-threatening, some can cause cardiac arrest and even sudden cardiac death. Atrial fibrillation is the most common cardiac arrhythmia. In atrial fibrillation, electrical conduction through the ventricles of heart is irregular and disorganized. While atrial fibrillation may cause no symptoms, it is often associated with palpitations, shortness of breath, fainting, chest, pain or congestive heart failure. Atrial fibrillation is also associated with atrial clot formation, which is associated with clot migration and stroke.
Atrial fibrillation is typically diagnosed by taking an electrocardiogram (ECG) of a subject, which shows a characteristic atrial fibrillation waveform
To treat atrial fibrillation, a patient may take medications to slow heart rate or modify the rhythm of the heart. Patients may also take anticoagulants to prevent atrial clot formation and stroke. Patients may even undergo surgical intervention including cardiac ablation to treat atrial fibrillation.
Often, a patient with arrhythmia or atrial fibrillation is monitored for extended periods of time to manage the disease. For example, a patient may be provided with a Holter monitor or other ambulatory electrocardiography device to continuously monitor a patient's heart rate and rhythm for at least 24 hours.
Current ambulatory electrocardiography devices such as Holter monitors, however, are typically bulky and difficult for subjects to administer without the aid of a medical professional. For example, the use of Holter monitors requires a patient to wear a bulky device on their chest and precisely place a plurality of electrode leads on precise locations on their chest. These requirements can impede the activities of the subject, including their natural movement, bathing, and showering. Once an ECG is generated, the ECG is sent to the patient's physician who may analyze the ECG and provide a diagnosis and other recommendations. Currently, this process often must be performed through hospital administrators and health management organizations and many patients do not receive feedback in an expedient manner.